New Beginnings
by Glusk17
Summary: Clary goes of to Broadway, but 3 year later, when she has retuned, is it the same as when she left? What will happen when an old love comes back to haunt her? Will she be able to cope with it? Will anyone save her when she is in deep need of help? (sorry i suck at summaries) - All Human and Characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, So this is my first Fan Fiction. i hope you like it.**

 **Declaimer: i don't own any of the Mortal Instruments character however i do own the story.**

 **Hope you Enjoy it.**

 **Prologue.**

Clary POV

Broadway, that was all I could think about ever since I got the call last week saying that they wanted me to play the role of Elphaba on Broadway's New Show Wicked. I was leaving a week before my Junior year in High School, and I was kind of annoyed that I would be missing school but on the plus side I would be completing my final 2 years of high school while over in New York.

We were at the airport waiting for my flight to start boarding. I can't believe it! I am actually going to New York and getting out of this crappy London Town called Idris to be performing in Wicked. I was so exited I couldn't sit still. "Don't worry mum, I will be fine and I'll call you as much as possible" I say through my lisp due to my braces while I push my glasses back up my face. She is here with Jace and Jon. Jace is John's best friend and he is like a brother to me.

"I love you so much and remember to have fun" Mum told me. I look at by brother who looks sad to see me leaving. "How long till your flight" he said in a way that sounded like he really didn't want to see me off. I look into his pure black eyes and I knew he would never admit it but he is going to miss me. I say very calmly "Soon"

I turn to Jace, and look at his golden eyes, who is standing to the side of Jon "Have fun and break a leg out there, Red" I just smile ignoring his stupid nickname. Then I give a hug to everyone before I start to cry in the airport because I don't know when I am going to see him again.

I hear them call for my fight. I pick up my bags and walk towards the gate, glancing over my shoulder to get one last look at my family before I go. I smile and walk on the plane.

The last thing I see before heading on the plane was a pair of Golden eyes looking straight at me.

 **3 years later**

Clary POV

I got back from New York about an hour ago, I didn't tell my family because I wanted to surprise them. I took a cab back to my house. I am really exited to see them. I looked out the window with my big black sunglasses on. The last time I saw them, they were watching me in Wicked. They came over for 3 days to surprise me. When I look out the window I see that the cab has pulled up in front of my house. I hop out straighten out my clothes. I am wearing white skinny ripped jeans with a light pink off the shoulder blouse and my black leather jacket. I put my vibrant red hair in a messy bun. I take my bags to the front door. I can hear noise inside so I know their home. I ring the door bell and wait. I can hear footsteps coming closer to me.

When the door is open I am greeted with Jon. "Hi" I say and he just looks at me and says "Sorry, but now is not a great time and we don't need anything you are selling so, bye." He goes to close the door but I stop him and walk inside. I am not surprised that he said that, what surprised me more was that he didn't recognise me.

"Hey what are you doing, you can't come in" John said almost shouting.

"Who's at the door?" I turn in the direction of the voice and I am met with a pair of Golden eyes.

"No one important, just some random chick who barged inside". Jon reply's. By this time Jace is now standing next to Jon. Jace looks me up and down and smirks. "well, well, well. If it isn't Strawberry Shortcake". I just glare at him. "I'm impressed; John how can you not recognise your own sister".

"What do you mean Jace, Clary is in New York and besides this girl looks …" John looks from Jace to me and back to Jace then Back to me. I just smile. "How is it even possible? Where are your Braces and Glasses! You looked like a complete nerd and now…" John was lost for words. "There is a thing called Contacts John, and with my Braces I didn't need them anymore so I got them off." Jace just chuckles and I push past them both and head towards the Kitchen where I can smell my mum's cooking. Agh how I missed it, it smells and looks amazing. Don't get me wrong New York food is a great, but what could be better than a home cooked meal from your mum.

"Hi mum" I say and my mum almost drops the plate when she looks at me. I can tell she missed me and "Clary!?" She just runs over and gives me the biggest hug she ever has given. We pull apart and she is crying now. "when did you get back? Why didn't you call? How did you get here?" she asked frantically.

"Geez mum, one question at a time" John and Jace enter the kitchen. "I got back today and I wanted to surprise you so I caught a cab here". My mum just nods, but I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is glad that I am back.

"So Clary, why are you back exactly?" Jon asked curiously, I can tell that everyone wants to know.

"I was talking with Jordan and we both agreed that I needed a break due, and besides I need to have a rest from performing twice a day for three years". I say.

My mum just nods, however both Jace and Jon look very confused. "Who is Jordan" the boys say at the exact same time. I just laugh at them both "My manager" Jon looks taken aback "Since when did you need a manager?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe from when I almost won a tony award for my performance!" I retort sarcastically, even though deep down I was still sad that I lost.

I walk to my room with my bag and it looks just the same as I last left it. My double bed in the corner of the room. My guitar, keyboard and recording equipment by the other wall and I have my desk by my music things. I dump my bag on the floor and collapse on my bed and go to sleep.

 **A Week Later**

I hear my phone ringing. I see that it's form Jordan so I pick it up.

"Hey Clare. I hope you have settled back home" he said.

"Yeah, John didn't recognise me when I got home though." I could hear him laughing on the other end "Why are you calling by the way?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah um, so you know how there was talk about bringing Les Miserable to Idris?" he said

"Of Course, you keep reminding me every second conversation we are have." I heard him chuckle.

"Anyway, I think you should audition." I shrieked a bit because I could hear Jordan laughing. "I take it you want to try for one of the roles?"

"Are you kidding, when are they and where?"

"Well they are in two days at Idris Performing Arts Centre at noon"

"WHAT!" I shouted, without realising that Jace and Jon opened the door. I was pacing in my room for who knows how long while Jordan was telling me everything that I needed to know and what I had to sign.

I sighed. "Next time please give me more than a two day's warning."

"Okay, I will contact them and tell them and let them know to expect you." He said then hung up.

"What was that all about" I heard Jace ask "nothing" i said while i set my equipment up and start rehearsing because this audition need to be perfect. Once the boys realised that I wasn't going to talk to them any time soon they left the room. After they left I called by Isabelle. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hello, I'm a bit busy at the moment so can you make this quick" She said

"I know, but you will never guess what Jordan just told me"

"That Les Miserable will be holding auditions in Idris Performing Arts Centre"

"What?! How did you even know?"

"Oh honey, I was in the room when Jordan was telling you over the phone" she said.

"Anyway, how is everyone back in New York?" I asked curiously, I hadn't seen anyone for over a week and a lot can happen in a week if you're in New York.

"Sorry Clary I have to go now but I will speak to you as soon as I can." And she just hung up before I could even say bye.

 **Several Hours Later.**

I was still in my room and I have been rehearsing for over an hour to get this song perfect for the audition. I placed my fingers over the keyboard and started to play and then started singing:

 _There was a time when men were kind_

 _When their voices were soft_

 _And their words inviting_

 _There was a time when love was blind_

 _And the world was a song_

 _And the song was exciting_

 _There was a time_

 _Then it all went wrong_

 _I dreamed a dream in times gone by_

 _When hope was high and life worth living_

 _I dreamed, that love would never die_

 _I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

 _Then I was young and unafraid_

 _And dreams were made and used and wasted_

 _There was no ransom to be paid_

 _No song unsung, no wine untasted_

 _But the tigers come at night_

 _With their voices soft as thunder_

 _As they tear your hope apart_

 _As they turn your dream to shame_

 _He slept a summer by my side_

 _He filled my days with endless wonder_

 _He took my childhood in his stride_

 _But he was gone when autumn came_

 _And still I dream he'll come to me_

 _That we will live the years together_

 _But there are dreams that cannot be_

 _And there are storms we cannot weather_

 _I had a dream my life would be_

 _So different from this hell I'm living_

 _So different now from what it seemed_

 _Now life has killed the dream_

 _I dreamed_

"That was amazing!"

I turn my head in the direction of the voice and I see the least expected person standing in my doorway.

 **So, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I will be posting hopefully once every week.**

 **Please review and comment your thoughts. I love the feedback and if you have any idea's of thoughts feel free to either PM me or write a comment.**

 **P.S The Song is "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserable.**

 **Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **I hope you liked Chapter 1, here is chapter 2.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own any of the mortal instruments characters ( i will not put this on all chapters btw)**

 **Jace POV**

I have been staying at the Fray's house for two weeks now. I'm still a bit shaken up about the accident. It's been hard but Jon's been here for me an I couldn't be more grateful of letting me into their family. I was walking down the hall to get a glass of water when I hear the soft notes on the piano being played.

I start to walk in the direction of the noise and I find myself in front of Clary's bedroom door. I open it slowly to see her sitting at her keyboard. The way her fingers brushed the notes was absolutely beautiful and when she started to sing. Oh my it was like an angel singing. I mean I knew she could sing, I never got to actually hear her live. She was so graceful and carefree when playing the song. I always new her as such a private person, who looked like a nerd with her braces and glasses. She was always a private person, always self-conscious about what other said about her talents. Then one day someone heard her and asked if she wanted to audition for a musical and the rest is history. I have to admit those past three years have done wonders to her she looks and sounds beautiful. Before I now it she has finished the song. She still hasn't noticed me yet so I thought I would make my presence known.

"That was amazing!" she turns her head and her expression is one of shock.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked quietly, I almost missed what she said.

"I heard you playing, so…" I was stuttering and couldn't find the right words. When I look over at Clary, I notice that she is embarrassed and looking at the ground. I could see that she was upset about something so I figured she wanted to be alone.

"I um… I'm just going to go… uh…" I walk out of the room.

 **Clary POV**

 _He heard me playing. Oh god, that was so embarrassing and to top it off I'm now crying._ That was all I could think about once he left the room. Why is he always here? Ugh. Why did it have to be him that heard me and he stuttered, what was with that. I thought he never stuttered. I hope he didn't see me crying because I never usually show so much emotion in my music, but I feel like I needed to get it out through the song, however I think I am ready to smash this audition in two days.

 _Buzz_

I heard my phone go off it said I had a text message from an Unknown Number I open the message and almost dropped the phone.

 _I'm disappointed in you. You let Blondie hear you sing and not me Xx_

No No No No was all I could think about

I called the only person who would understand.

"Izzy" I said worriedly

"Clare, are you ok you don't sound fine?"

"It's happening again and I'm shit scared"

"Hey Clare nothing is going to happen ok; you are half way across the world. No one can harm you, they don't know where you are anyway except for me, Alec and Jordan. Please promise you will contact me everyday so I can make sure you are ok and if anything else happens we will be on top of it so what happened last time won't happen again."

"I will"

"Clary, Dinner" Jon shouted from downstairs.

"Hey Iz I have to go; I really miss you. I wish you could be here with me."

"Me too, now go eat your dinner." I hung up and made my way downstairs.

I walk into the Kitchen where the kitchen table has 4 plates set.

"Is mum coming home for dinner tonight?"

"No, she still has to work at the gallery until late tonight and she's off again tomorrow morning to go to Italy to sell more paintings so its just going to be us for awhile." Jon said

"Then why do we have 4 seats set up then?"

"Oh yeah, I have an old buddy of mine coming over. He is in town only for a few days and we thought we should catch up." As soon as he said that the doorbell rang and Jon went to go get it.

"So when is the audition you have been practicing for?" Jace asked.

"In two days, at the Idris Performing Arts Centre, I hate to sound annoying but why haven't you gone home yet. I mean wouldn't your parents start to wonder where you are?" I say taking my place at the table next to him.

"Yeah about that, I Kind of live here now." Before I could ask why Jon returns.

"Hey guys this is my old friend..." Before he could even finish the sentence I was rushing up to him to give him a hug

"What are you doing here Alec?" I ask pulling away from the hug.

"I'm here to meet an old friend" he retorts smirking at Jon. At this point Jon is really confused.

"Um, I hate to break up this little reunion but how do you two know each other exactly?" Jon asked.

"Alec and I were in Wicked together." I reply.

"Ok, well dinners getting cold, so we should start eating." Jon said.

We all sit down and catch up on everything. I told Alec all about the auditions being hold in two days. We were talking about everyone back in New York and how they all missed me. Jon and Alec caught up on everything they missed.

It was probably an hour or so that passed and I got another message from the same Unknown Number.

 _I will give you three seconds to get away from Blondie or you are going to regret it Xx_

I can tell all the color has gone from my face because and I look straight at Alec and he has a concerned look in his eyes. I know Izzy has told him about what's happen because she needed to tell someone. He is staring straight into my eyes and I slightly nod because I know what he is wondering if it's what happened in New York happening again.

I excuse myself from the table and run to my room. When I get to my room I open it and dive for my bed covers and cover myself so hide and protect myself. I can't believe this is happening again. I don't know what I did to deserve this. Not long after I ran to my room there was a knock at my door. I hop out of bed and try to make myself look a bit better presentable and when I open the door Alec stood there.

I let him into my room.

"Are you okay Clare?" he asked

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up with everything, and know with the text messages coming back again. I don't know how I'm going to do it without Izzy with me this time." I reply.

"I wouldn't be too shore about that. Turn around" I was slightly confused by what he meant but I turn around and I couldn't believe it. There she stood in the doorway to my bedroom. My best friend Izzy.

 **So what did you guys think.**

 **who do you think is sending clary those messages?**

 **what happened in Jace's past?**

 **what is clary hiding?**

 **if you think you know please comment and review. I would love to hear your feedback.**

 **Xx**


End file.
